A Brand New Ending
by joyb5321
Summary: Hiko regretted it when his restless apprentice ran away and joined the Choshou Ishin Shishi 14 years ago. He was not able to stop him. He felt he was a failure as Kenshin's master. With things that recently happened in Kyoto, Hiko was finally glad and relieved that his disciple had found the one which was most important to him. The one reason for Kenshin to live on.


**Author's notes:**

1\. Set after the Shishio Makoto-Kyoto coup attempt. Italicized texts are the character's own thoughts. A fanfic following **The Protector's Refuge**. This is mostly an exchange of dialogues between the master and his apprentice which was more like a father to a son. Inspired by The Legend Ends' Hiko-Kenshin scenes.

2\. You have to read the previous fanfic: **The Protector's Refuge**, prior to reading this since this one begins with a flashback. I should have made these by chapters instead of a series of one shots. But heck, I always write with so many things in it. So forgive me. Thank you to all who have read, crept, viewed, favorited and followed my writings. All these crap, just to let out the feels.

3\. The quote (italicized in the text below) used by Hiko Seijuro is from Albert Schweitzer (1875~1965), Nobel Peace Prize Winner

* * *

Hiko Seijuro was the one who wrote first. The visitors from Tokyo were staying at the Aoiya for two weeks already after the failed Shishio Makoto upheaval. The letter was addressed "to the young woman from Tokyo." It was an invitation for a tea. Kaoru felt somewhat honored and nervous at the same time. It was not usual for someone else's master to invite someone for a tea. But she came to the Shirobeko anyway, and on time. She found the sensei already seated in a private area.

"How's Kenshin doing?" Hiko asked after their formal greetings. He motioned her to sit on the opposite side.

"He is sleeping most of the time. It's the same for Aoshi and Sanosuke. I guess the battle with Shishio Makoto was really that tough to exhaust all their energies."

Hiko poured tea in her cup. "You were not bad yourself, young lady. You and your friends defeated three of the Juppongatana."

"Hiko-sensei, my name is Kaoru Kamiya."She said sternly. "Please call me by this name." She paused, hoping that the sensei would already address her properly. "But…thank you also for coming to our aid when the Aoiya was being attacked back then."

Hiko wore a smile on his face. He thought this young woman was feisty, enough for someone like his heedless disciple. She was strong-willed with a steady resolve and it was not ordinary for a woman to know kenjutsu, much more to use the skills in an actual combat. Kenshin was no ordinary swordsman and so was this young woman.

"Kaoru." He said, noting what she had just requested when addressing her." I invited you here to express how grateful I am for following Kenshin here all the way from Tokyo. Somehow, that made him go back to his senses and finally learned the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

_ There is nothing stronger than the will to live. _Hiko knew in front of him was the person that kept Kenshin's heart beating.

"He may be a talented swordsman, but just like you and me, he is human. He could be hurt not by infliction of physical pain on him. That kind of pain, he could tolerate and survive."

Kaoru suddenly remembered what Megumi had said a few days ago. That was from a doctor's point of view. And this time it was Kenshin's master telling her.

The master continued. "But the pain of someone important to him...that would be unbearable for him." Hiko reached out to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru, you do understand what I'm saying, right?"

Kaoru nodded. She grasped what the sensei mean. _I need to be stronger for Kenshin_.

They talked for more than half an hour. It was mostly about the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's final technique, its power and how the frequent execution of the technique would cause much stress on the wielder.

Hiko Seijuro, although most of the time would call Kenshin a baka deshi, actually cared for him so much that he called to meet her. The kenjutsu instructor did not ask why, but between them, they understood.

"Others know about this meeting…except him." Hiko said finally.

The sensei sent Kaoru off_. _

_ I will be stronger for Kenshin_. It was so focused on Kaoru's mind that she already decided what to do next.

On her way back, she was humming to herself, even noticing how the clouds seemed to form like dainty cotton flowers over Kyoto's skies, during that one midsummer afternoon.

* * *

"Do you really have to all go?" Kenshin asked, not directed to anyone but he wished the reply to come from Kaoru. Everyone was buzzing about, clearing the dishes, cleaning the table, as if each had his own assignment. Once done, they went about getting ready to leave. And all Kenshin did was watch them in amusement. _Even Sano is helping_, he thought to himself.

Hiko Seijuro had been staying at an inn two blocks away from the Kamiya Dojo for three days already since Kenshin learned about his master being consulted for kenjutsu techniques.

Hiko had spent his dinner times with them since. In the last three days, he tagged along Kenshin's daily routine. Hiko even went with him at the school and introduced him to Sasaki-sensei. To his surprise, the two were acquaintances. On his second day in Tokyo, Hiko went with Kaoru and Yahiko at the Maekawa Dojo, where she also provided trainings. For three straight days in a row, Kenshin felt his master was meddlesome, but in a strange way, he kind of missed that from the person who was sort of a father to him for years.

"I have Katsu and friends at the gambling table tonight." Sanosuke replied. "I was hoping you could join, Kenshin. You're my secret to winning in every dice throw." He added with a wink and proceeded outside.

Tae walked over to Kenshin. She was there to pick up the women and Yahiko. "Well, I promised Kaoru and Megumi the kabuki tonight in downtown. Yahiko and Tsubame to tag along, alright?" She assured him that there was nothing to worry. "The show is just two hours. Eight-o-clock is still early when everyone gets home."

He replied to Tae with a polite nod. That was when Kaoru approached him coming out from her room with Megumi. He noticed that she changed kimono and her usual ponytail tied in a lovely bun above her head. He liked it whenever Kaoru was in a kimono and all feminine that she was. _But I like it better when she's in her hakama and swinging her bokken_, he supposed. He toyed with the idea for a bit.

"Kenshin, spending some quality time with your master is something better to do these days." Kaoru enthused. "It has been a quarter and a half since you last met for your mastery of the final technique back in Kyoto, right?"

Kaoru had expected Kenshin to hesitantly agree prior. She knew that Kenshin wasn't his usual confident self before his master. Even if he was not telling her, she knew the feeling of being treated like a timid 12-year old kid once again. In person, Hiko Seijuro was foreboding and anyone would be distracted by his strong presence but he was kind. Arrogantly kind, if that was the only adjective she could give to the sensei. That night, Hiko's last in Tokyo, was a night for him alone with his disciple.

The water was already boiling. A special herbal mix of loose dry jasmine-chamomile tea leaves was left on the counter by Megumi for his tea time with Hiko. Kenshin poured the boiling water from the kettle to the teapot with the herbal mix. He began steeping the tea leaves on the strainer which produced a wholesome aroma. Kenshin placed the set on a tray and carried it to the training area just near the engawa where his shishou was sitting in seiza. He noted that the tea set was Hiko's gift for Kaoru from his pottery hobby. The artwork on the ceramics was first rate. Kenshin couldn't imagine that the artist behind was a swordsman. As arrogant as the master was, it was true that he could do anything he put his mind into. _Hiko Seijuro had all the right to be conceited_, he thought.

"Why aren't we having sake, shishou? Isn't that what you usually prefer?" Kenshin asked as he settled down and arrange the ceramics on a low table which was placed there by Sanosuke specifically for that night. Kenshin was busying himself on the table and didn't hear a reply. He suddenly sensed a menace in the air. He was about to grab the nearest bokken (his sakabatou was kept inside his room) across the room, but the menace was faster who pinned him on the floor with a sword on his left shoulder. Blades shining in the dim of the room, pressed against the shoulder which still had the bite scars of Shishio Makoto.

The menace said, "I want us both to be sober when we talk about serious things." Hiko had a sword on the right hand, pinning unto Kenshin while the left hand held a flask. He took a drink from it. "But a little of this sake will fire me up a bit."

"Shishou, what do you mean by this?" Kenshin asked, still kneeling on the floor, as he tried to face his master.

"Stand up and fight me." Hiko commanded.

"You cannot fight an unarmed man. You taught me that. The samurai rules, remember?" Kenshin answered as he stood up and shove the sword away from his shoulder and faced his master. Hiko still pointed the sword towards him.

"Then go and get a weapon." Came an exasperated reply.

Kenshin wished not to fight his master. He thought that was already settled back when he was learning the final technique in the mountains. He neither wanted the title Hiko Seijuro the Fourteenth nor pass the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu to an apprentice. Kenshin declined.

"I've been here for 3 days, and all you did was just fool around. Just as you were, selfish to the core 14 years ago and nothing changed a bit. I've questioned myself why I raised an idiot. Where I failed, I just don't know." Hiko said, as he took the sword down. He gulped down what remained of the sake inside the flask he was holding.

"Shishou, this one was young and restless back then. And reckless, too. I'm sorry I failed you so quickly…so...so that this one can try again. I cannot unmake the past and start again, but I can choose to make a new ending." Kenshin stuttered a bit in his reply, head bowed.

The silence was like an eerie song between them.

Kenshin broke it. "And I want you to witness that ending."

Hiko gave Kenshin a long look, narrowing his eyes as if estimating his apprentice from head to toe. Finally, he motioned Kenshin to sit. The master seated himself at the opposite side of the low table.

"Then let's be serious." Hiko said.

Kenshin's thoughts were suddenly full of "oro" and it obviously showed in his face, which Hiko was not able to catch in the dim-lit room. His life growing up with Hiko knew that the master's seriousness was limited to their training and home-schooling. Most of the time, Hiko taunted, scolded and commanded him with episodes of embarrassments in between. Hiko was a practical shishou. He seldom taught him using words, but more of an application. The master let him learned the ways of life by experiencing it, similar to the way he taught him swordsmanship.

But he enjoyed the times during the summer when Hiko would take him atop a sturdy tree branch and they talked for hours. His shishou told him stories and histories of the imperial house. They stargazed for hours until Kenshin was sleepy-headed. In his adolescence, a bottle of sake was a third company. They talked about life in general, politics, philosophy and women…with his rude jokes about the 'birds and the bees' things at the time when the sake fully kicked in their heads. And those were what he considered serious talks except that part when the sake took them over.

Hiko, worked his hands on the table set before him. He steeped the tea a bit more and then filled Kenshin's cup.

"I passed by Tomoe's grave before I came here. It seems a long time ago when I accompanied you there." He said formally, while pouring tea on his own cup.

"You didn't have to do that, shishou." Kenshin hinted where their discussion would be leading. "But…thank you."

Hiko was straightforward whenever he spoke. The master was leading to a point Kenshin knew would be coming.

"Do they know about her?"

"N-not yet?" Kenshin answered, unsure if his reply would merit a goading from his master.

Hiko had a sip of his tea. He put down the cup, leaving a wide mocking smirk on his face. It was obvious to everyone, especially to him, his master. The master knew that Kaoru was precious to him; his object of affection; his reminder to keep his vow; his reason to live on. But Kenshin thought there were still things Kaoru did not know about him and he needed a good timing for everything.

"Moron! It's about time that you spill it out." Hiko said sternly. "What makes you think that she won't understand that you were married before? Accepting the hitokiri you once were was a feat she did. This is much simpler to tell."

_ Telling Kaoru his prior marriage is not that arduous. But if she will know what happened to Tomoe. What he did to Tomoe… Will she despise me? Will she turn away from me?_ The thought made Kenshin winced.

Their exchange went longer than expected. It took a third refill of boiled water from the kettle. The herbal mix of tea leaves from Megumi was reduced to half of its contents.

"Kenshin, _at times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person_."

"_I'm deeply grateful to that person who ignited the flame within me_."

"Then don't let it extinguish by your selfishness." The master heaved a pacified sigh. "The forks on the road lay before you now. I may not be there to guide. Your own future is in your hands, but for the future to take off, acceptance of the past is important. Don't keep it from the person or people you trust. Face your past with its tugging dread squarely. It will be hard, but these people around you now, will help you through."

Kenshin tried to absorb what the master said. It was the truth, he wanted to believe in.

Hiko stood up, as if concluding their discussion. Kenshin followed suit.

"Love is a decision that one makes." Kenshin told his master. "This one did." He said definitively.

A peaceful stillness came between them.

"Well then, I will be travelling back to Kyoto tomorrow." The master declared and took his things.

They bowed as they bid goodnight. Hiko turned around to exit.

"I'm no longer your master and you are no longer my disciple. I said this before." Hiko said, his back to Kenshin.

"Yes, you did." Kenshin replied, remaining bowed.

"Then, the real measure of a father's success is when his son surpasses his."

Kenshin, in his bowed gesture, realized that Hiko Seijuro was concerned about him like a father to a son. And concerned for the person who would be at his side for a lifetime.

"Your resolve is in itself a success. I will be glad to witness your brand new ending." Hiko ruffled Kenshin's hair, like that to a kid. He could not fathom yet such nice words coming from his master's lips. He felt like he wanted to hug his master, but held back.

He remained bowed until his master was completely gone and engulfed in the darkness beyond the dojo's gate.

"Hiko Seijuro, shishou, sensei…father?" Kenshin uttered to himself and found himself smiling as warm feelings enveloped him.


End file.
